


Happy April Fool's Day, Lucifer!

by Pyrafury



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: April Fool's Day, Gen, Magic, Mild Cursing, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrafury/pseuds/Pyrafury
Summary: Lucifer has incurred the wrath of Pyra yet again and tomorrow is April Fool's Day. Let's just say Pyra had some... interesting ideas on how to get revenge.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Happy April Fool's Day, Lucifer!

It’s April Fool’s Day tomorrow, and Pyra is determined to make Lucifer suffer. He had been dancing on her very last nerve lately and she finally hit a breaking point when he chastised her for getting a 92% on an exam. Well, he’s going to regret his actions once he feels her wrath. She knows that she has an advantage, being a mage, and she plans to use it. Retrieving a notebook from her desk, she starts writing down her plans for tomorrow. Once she’s satisfied with her scheme, she rips the page out and tucks it in her pocket. Tomorrow is going to be a good day.

Unfortunately, the first part of her plan requires her to get up extremely early in the morning. Oh well, sacrifices must sometimes be made for the greater good. She gets herself dressed and ready in record time before sneaking into the House of Lamentation and up to Lucifer’s room. Leaning her ear against the door, she checks for any noise. When she hears footsteps, a grin spreads across her face. Perfect. She steps back from the door and closes her eyes, her hands held out in front of her. As she concentrates, thick roots begin to grow up from the ground in front of the door. The roots climb up the wood until they reach the top of the doorframe and latch onto it, effectively freezing the door in place. The roots stiffen and Pyra opens her eyes, admiring her handiwork. Satisfied, she walks back down the stairs to read until the chaos begins.

About an hour later, she hears banging from upstairs and puts her book down to go enjoy the show. She heads towards Lucifer’s room and stops about 10 feet away from it. The door is being violently rattled on its hinges as Lucifer tries to force it open, unaware of the barrier trapping him in the room. The other brothers have started arriving now, wondering what all the noise is about. When they see roots on the door, they all immediately know who’s responsible. A bright flash of light is seen coming from Lucifer’s room as he changes into his demon form and all 7 onlookers run for cover. The door flies off its hinges, causing the roots holding it in place to crumble and scatter across the floor. Lucifer walks into the hallway, a murderous look on his face.  
In a voice loud enough to reach across the Devildom, Lucifer yells, “Who the hell trapped me in my room?” When he doesn’t receive a response, he looks down the hallway and notices the scattered root fragments on the floor. “Pyra!” he screams, “Meet me in my office! Now!” He storms off, still in his demon form, and Pyra waits until he’s out of earshot before coming out from her hiding place.  
“Welp, I’m fucked,” she says calmly as she heads towards his office. The six youngest brothers slowly come out into the open and watch as Pyra walks off to certain doom.

Pyra arrives at the door of his office and knocks, announcing herself.  
“Come in,” Lucifer says calmly.  
Pyra walks into the office and closes the door behind her. Lucifer is sitting at his desk writing. He’s still in his demon form, his wings fluttering slightly behind him.  
“How’s it going?” Pyra asks casually, “You seem to be a bit agitated.”  
His head snaps up to look at her and he snarls, “Of course I’m agitated; you barricaded me in my room.”  
“Don’t you know what today is?” Pyra asks innocently.  
Lucifer pauses as it dawns on him, “It’s April Fool’s Day.”  
Pyra smiles, “Yup, and I plan to make the most of it.”  
Lucifer scowls at her, “Well, you’ve had your fun, go bother someone else.”  
“Oh Lucifer, I’m just getting started,” she says with a smirk. “I’ll be on my way now, have a nice day!”  
Lucifer lets his head fall into his hands as she exits the room, “What am I going to do with her?”

Lucifer calms himself and transforms out of his demon form before exiting his office and heading to the kitchen. Regardless of the antics of a certain unruly exchange student, he still needs to eat breakfast. He knows that everyone else has already eaten so he’s hoping to get some peace and quiet. When he arrives and finds the kitchen empty, he lets out a sigh of relief and opens the fridge, trying to find something that doesn’t need prepared. As he searches, he hears something crash behind him. He quickly turns and finds that some pans had fallen out of the cabinet.  
“Ugh, can’t these idiots figure out how to arrange a cabinet properly?” he mumbles, obviously annoyed. He gathers the pans and arranges them neatly in the cabinet before closing it and walking back to the fridge. He hears the pans fall again and sighs.  
“Pyra, come out here,” he says, exasperated.  
Pyra giggles as she pops out from behind the counter, “Sorry, I couldn’t resist. I was already in here but you didn’t notice.”  
Lucifer rolls his eyes, “Alright, you got me, now clean these up.”  
Pyra makes a quick gesture towards the pans and they all fly into the cabinet, arranging themselves perfectly. “Done,” she says with a smile.  
Lucifer chuckles, “I sometimes forget you can do that.”  
Pyra walks up to him and gives him a hug, startling him a bit. “I’m sorry I barricaded you in your room. I already cleaned up the roots,” she says sweetly.  
He hesitantly hugs her back and says, “It’s alright. Just don’t do it again.”  
She smiles, “No promises.”  
Lucifer rolls his eyes and turns back to the fridge, allowing Pyra to see the nice hole she had burned into the back of his coat and shirt. She makes her way out of the kitchen and calls back to him, “By the way, Asmo and I are going shopping. We’re leaving in a few minutes.”  
He nods slightly, “Alright, don’t spend too much.”  
Pyra rolls her eyes and sarcastically responds, “Yes mom,” before walking off.

Once Pyra has left, Lucifer checks the time and realizes that he’s running late for a meeting he’s supposed to have with Lord Diavolo. He abandons the idea of breakfast and rushes out the door, not noticing the glaring problem with his clothing.

When he arrives at the castle, he is greeted by Barbatos, who escorts him to Diavolo’s office. Upon entering the room, Lucifer greets Diavolo before taking his coat off and turning around to hang it on the coatrack.  
Diavolo tries to hold in a laugh as he says, “Lucifer, I think there’s something wrong with your shirt.”  
Spinning around to face Diavolo, Lucifer says, “What are you talking about?”  
“You’ve burned a hole in the back of your shirt,” Diavolo says, unable to control his laughter any longer.  
“Pyra…” Lucifer whispers before turning to his demon form. “That girl is absolutely insufferable! We’re going to need to reschedule this meeting, I have other business to attend to,” Lucifer snarls as he storms out of the room.  
As Lucifer is exiting the castle, he hears familiar voices coming from the lake near the palace. “There she is,” he mumbles as he quickly makes his way towards the target of his rage.

Instead of going shopping, Pyra and Asmo had made their way to the castle and sat down on the ground near the lake. They had come to hear Lucifer’s meltdown once he realized what happened to his clothes, but Pyra found the lake to be rather relaxing and was slowly drifting off with her head on Asmo’s shoulder.  
“Pyra!” Lucifer yells as he quickly walks towards them.  
Pyra startles out of her sleep and blinks rapidly to wake herself up. “What’s going on?” she asks, still groggy from being woken up so suddenly.  
Asmo sits Pyra up gently before shifting to his demon form and jumping up to confront Lucifer.  
“Asmo, get out of my way, this isn’t your fight,” Lucifer snarls, gesturing for him to move.  
“Like hell it isn’t. Messing with your clothes was my idea, she just had the powers to make it happen,” Asmo retorts, moving completely in front of Pyra to protect her.  
Finally fully awake, Pyra stands up and puts a hand on Asmo’s shoulder, “It’s alright, I’ll be fine.”  
“No, it’s not alright, he’s threatening you and I’m not having it,” Asmo retorts, moving his attention towards Lucifer, “Get out of here before I make you.”  
Lucifer charges towards Asmo and Pyra decides to play one last little prank. Using her powers, she lifts some water from the lake and flings it at Lucifer, drenching him in lake water and stopping him dead in his tracks.  
All of a sudden, they hear laughter from the distance. The three of them look around to find the source and settle on a figure walking towards them.  
“Lord Diavolo,” Lucifer says, obviously embarrassed by his current situation.  
Diavolo chuckles, “Oh Lucifer, lighten up, that was hilarious. Who did that?”  
“I did,” Pyra says as she walks closer to Diavolo.  
Shocked, Diavolo states, “I didn’t know you could do that.”  
“There’s a lot of things about me you don’t know,” Pyra responds, a mischievous smile on her face.  
“April Fool’s!” Asmo and Pyra yell together, smiles painting their faces.


End file.
